plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Genetic Code
Before a player starts their game, they can insert Genetic Code. These genes allow personalization of pathogens by providing boosts to how one infects people, reacts to different environments, acquires DNA, and just the playstyle in general of your pathogen. Every time a player wins a game with a standard plague, they unlock one of the 25 genes, regardless of the difficulty level. The same goes for victories in special plague types. There are five different types of genes: DNA Genes, Travel Genes, Evolution Genes, Mutation Genes, and Environment Genes. Players can only have one of each type of gene per game, meaning that there are a large number of different genetic combinations that one can use for any disease. There are exclusive genes for Necroa Virus and Simian Flu. Genes DNA Genes * ATP Boost - Get bonus DNA at the beginning (8 extra starting DNA Points) * Cytochrome Surge - Get more DNA from popping orange, DNA bubbles * Metabolic Jump - Get more DNA from popping red, biohazard bubbles * Catalytic Switch - Get bonus DNA from popping blue, cure bubbles * Metabolic Hijack - Orange and red bubbles are automatically popped Mutation Genes * Darwinist - Increase the chance of your plague mutating * Creationist - Decrease the chance of your plague mutating * Genetic Mimic - Your plague is harder to cure * Base Hydrolysis - Your plague can mutate abilities but easier to cure * Base Oxidisation - Your plague can mutate transmissions but easier to cure Travel Genes * Teracyte - Increases chance of plague spreading by land * Aerocyte - Increases chance of plague spreading by air * Aquacyte - Increases chance of plague spreading by sea * Suppression - Plague more likely to cross a closed land border * Native Biome - Increase infectivity in starting country Environment Genes * Xerophile - Give a bonus in arid climates * Hydrophile - Gives a bonus in humid climates * Rurophile - Gives a bonus in rural enviroments * Urbophile - Gives a bonus in urban environment * Extremophile - Gives a minor bonus in all environments Evolution Genes * Ionised Helix - Bonus DNA when devolving (+2 DNA Points for devolution) * Translesion + - Costs to devolve don't increase * Sympto-Stasis - Symptom costs don't increase but easier to cure * Trans-Stasis - Transmission costs don't increase but easier to cure * Patho-Stasis - Ability costs don't increase but easier to cure * Note: Mega-Brutal infected population cost increase still applies to the "stasis" genes. Cost will still increase. Necroa Genes (Exclusive to Necroa Virus, replacing Evolution) * Autolytic Reduction - Slightly decreases the speed at which zombies decay * Cytopathic Boost - Infected corpses are more likely to reanimate as a zombie * ThermoNecro - Reduces zombie rate of decay in hot countries * Spliced Activation - Active abilities cost less DNA to use * Dopamine Inhibitor - Increases the chance of a zombie victim becoming a zombie Simian Genes (Exclusive to Simian Flu, replacing Mutation) * Viral Affinity - Increase ape to ape transmission * Call of the Wild - Apes less likely to be found by humans * Together Strong - Increases DNA from colonies (+1 DNA) * Leadership - Active abilities cost less DNA to use (1/2 cost) * Adrenal Surge - Increase ape strength and speed but lethal over time Artificial Genes (Exclusive to Simian Flu, replacing Evolution) * Cortisol Sensitivity - Reduces research from Gen-Sys experiments on apes * Latent Catalyst - Get DNA when a Gen-Sys lab is destroyed * Ion Deficit - Costs more to devolve but harder to cure * Ion Surge - Costs less to devolve but easier to cure * ATP Overdose - Bonus DNA at start but costs significantly more to devolve (+15 starting DNA Points), (20 more points devolution cost) Unlocking via Gameplay You can unlock genes by playing the game. Below are some ways people found which gene gets unlocked by which action, mostly tested on mobile (Android / iOS): * Beating a Bacteria level should unlock a DNA 'Gene * Beating a 'Virus level should unlock a Travel 'Gene * Beating a 'Fungus level should unlock an Evolution Gene * Beating a Parasite level should unlock a Mutation Gene * Beating a Prion level should unlock an Environment Gene * Beating a Nano-Virus level can unlock a DNA 'Gene * Beating a 'Bio-Weapon level should unlock ? * Beating a Neurax Worm level should unlock ? * Beating a Necroa Virus level should unlock a Necroa Gene * Beating a Simian Flu level should unlock a Simian/'Artificial' Gene Category:Gameplay Category:Genetic Code